


Бытие, небытие

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Саурон предлагал людям девять назгульских колец, можно было отказаться. Быть назгулом - дело добровольное. Как и быть человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бытие, небытие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Битва Пяти Воинств - Весенний марафон" по заданию "Быть или не быть, вот в чем вопрос".

О Безликом в степи ходили сказки. Предания о старинных временах, когда он являлся по следу свежей беды, говорил со старейшинами. Безликий мог выполнить желание, но всегда в сказках требовал в ответ услугу, и услуга эта всякий раз выворачивалась так, что не рады были люди исполненной просьбе.  
Человек ли он был или степной дух, морок?  
Один ли Безликий, много ли их?  
Бессмертен ли он, вечен как степь, или дар его кочует от отца к сыну, от учителя к ученику?  
Деды сказывали, отцы не видывали, а сам выходишь ночью к костровищу, и над угасающими углями видишь бесформенную тень, видишь накидку, что скрывает лицо чужака.  
\- Кто ты и чего тебе надо здесь?  
\- Мне нужен Имразир, считающий звёзды.  
Имразир, некогда простой табунщик. Имразир, что объединил двадцать племён и установил свою власть от Дымной реки на восходе до Алого моря на закате.  
\- Назови своё имя.  
\- Вы называете меня Безликим.  
Дозорные спят, охрана не подняла тревогу. В лагере тишина, даже лошадь во сне не всхрапнёт.  
\- Я Имразир. Отвечай, зачем искал меня.  
\- У меня есть то, что тебе нужно. А за то сослужишь мне службу.  
Засмеялся Имразир. Ничего Имразиру не было нужно от Безликого. Густа в степи трава, полноводны реки, тучны стада. Богат его народ, здоровы его потомки. Ярки звёзды над кочевьем.  
\- Можешь заночевать у нас, а утром уходи. Мне не нужно твоих отравленных даров.  
\- Ты не успеешь закончить то, что делаешь, Имразир. Твой сын не удержит поводья, а внуки пустят по ветру всё, что ты строил. Торные дороги через степь зарастут травой, стада отощают, а твои потомки будут, как голодные волки, рыскать в поисках добычи. Они забудут ремёсла и песни, забудут имена созвездий. Не в свитках будут читать своё прошлое, и не в ночных небесах своё будущее, а в следах чужого каравана. Твою обсерваторию разрушат, твою библиотеку сожгут.  
Дрогнул Имразир, задумался.  
\- Что ты дал бы мне? Всякий человек смертен. Если мои потомки одичают и ослабеют, как помешаю я этому, если буду давно мёртв?  
\- Бессмертие, - просипел чужак. - Ты не умрёшь от старости или болезни. В моей власти - забрать твою смерть.  
\- И что захочешь в обмен?  
\- Дорогой дар, дорогая будет и расплата. Ты пожнёшь плоды своих свершений, будешь строить и направлять свою империю. Увидишь, как она расцветёт. Увидишь правнуков и то, как прирастёт собранное тобой знание. Но служить ты будешь мне.  
\- Нет, - сказал Имразир. - Я не стану никому служить. Моя жизнь и смерть - только моя.  
\- Что ж, - сказал Безликий, - я подожду. Если ты не придёшь ко мне, то твой внук или правнук придёт. А пока остерегайся удара в спину. Может быть, протянешь лишний год.  
Дунул в костёр, поднялась туча пепла, а когда Имразир прокашлялся - не было никого у костра. Лишь звёзды сияли, чистые, холодные.  
  
Не стал остерегаться вождь, правил как прежде, смело и без лишней оглядки. От неизвестной угрозы не укроешься, говорил он, а прятаться и окружать себя соглядатаями не хотел.  
Всего через год он попал в засаду в землях доброго соседа и союзника, к которому ездил договариваться о границе кочевий по реке. Стрела, пущенная в спину, убила его.  
  
Приходил Безликий и к дочери Имразира, гордой Муриз. Было то в лютую зиму, когда стада пали от бескормицы и степная дичь гибла без счёта. Люди и лошади умирали от голода, а волки нападали на живых среди дня. Не было ни спасения, ни надежды. Два десятка душ оставалось от бесчисленных тысяч, которыми когда-то правил Имразир. Ветер выл над последним становищем, последний костёр угасал.  
У костра сидел незнакомец, чьё лицо было скрыто под плащом. Взялся из ниоткуда, пришёл из бурана. Всё как в старых сказках.  
Муриз окликнула его.  
Старые сказки, глупые сказки ощерились ей в лицо и прошипели:  
\- Служи мне и живи. Или подохни здесь.  
\- Спасёшь ли ты остальных?  
\- Спаси их сама. Мне нет дела до клочьев травы на ветру.  
\- Тогда я и без тебя их спасу.  
Люди Муриз с ней во главе перешли реку по льду, отыскали чужое становище, перебили там всех и забрали их скот. Они на много лет стали грозой степных дорог, смертью для караванов и проклятием городов. Никогда не шли ни под чью руку, никому не кланялись.  
Муриз умерла совсем дряхлой: её в походном шатре задушила шнурком жена внука, когда старуха не смогла больше держаться в седле. Это был знак уважения, лёгкая смерть и быстрая. Такой уж порядок завела Муриз в своём племени, чтобы немощных стариков не бросали в степи живыми, шакалам на растерзание.  
  
Правнук Муриз увидел Безликого, когда в степь пришло моровое поветрие. Смерть уносила людей одного за другим, жизни их стали подобны клочьям сухой травы в пальцах безжалостного ветра. Лекари и чародеи были бессильны, мольбы к небесам не помогали. Снова распадалось всё, созданное трудами мудрецов, ремесленников и табунщиков.

Книги из походной библиотеки истлеют под дождём и ветром, кости кочевников растащат звери и птицы. Может быть, через сотню лет кто-то наткнётся в степи на вымытый дождями из земли позеленевший бок зрительной трубы, но вряд ли поймёт, для чего она.  
Нимрузор, потомок Имразира, услышал смешок и поднял голову, вглядываясь в полутьму шатра. Под опорным шестом сидел незваный гость, пришедший из страшных сказок.  
\- Ты умрёшь, - сказал он. - А я мог бы тебя вылечить.  
\- Говорят, жизнь, что лежит по ту сторону твоих даров, страшнее смерти. Хуже тьмы небытия.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть, так ли это? Тебе нечего терять, человек. Ты умираешь.  
\- Хочу, - сказал Нимрузор. - Зачем я тебе сдался, стервятник? Какой службы попросишь?  
\- О, всякой, - сказал Безликий. - Такой, что ты и представить себе не можешь. Взяв мой дар, ты отдашь свою свободу. Согласен?  
\- Покойнику свобода ни к чему, - сказал Нимрузор. - Я буду служить тебе.  
\- Надеешься со временем освободиться? Служить мне - великая честь, но служба эта - навеки. Пока стоят горы и текут реки, ты будешь связан клятвой, и ещё дольше того, пока сами камни не рассыплются в прах и опоры мира не истлеют.  
\- Навеки - это долго, - сказал Нимрузор. - Я хочу жить, хочу увидеть ещё много рассветов. Многое совершить.  
А сам думал - за долгое время многое может перемениться. Буду жив - дождусь. Ты хитёр, тварь, да я хитрее. Послужу тебе пока, а там будет видно. Бытие я видел, в небытие прежде срока не хочу. Хочу пусть и страшной судьбы, да лишь бы была.  
Безликий протянул ладонь. На ней темнело простое железное кольцо, такие для конской сбруи куют.  
\- Надень это.  
Нимрузор, не колеблясь, взял кольцо и надел.  
Ничего не переменилось в первый миг. Всё так же свистел ветер, кашлял кто-то за тонкой стенкой шатра, поскрипывали шесты.  
\- Идём, - сказал Безликий.  
Чужая воля, подобно могучей ладони, смяла волю человека, сгребла в кулак. Нимрузор не мог воспротивиться. Один покорный шаг, два. Остановиться он не мог, но сумел спросить:  
\- А мои люди? Ты не спасёшь их?  
\- Нет.  
\- Позволь мне взять книги. И мои записи.  
\- Бери.  
Друзья и родичи Нимрузора умирали вокруг. А он бродил по становищу и собирал книги, решая, что положить в седельный мешок, а что бросить на растерзание безжалостному небу.  
Быть оказалось страшнее, чем не быть.  
Не быть - это не чувствовать ни боли, ни страха, ни вины. Не отрывать от себя руки умирающих, не перерезать глотки безнадёжно больным. Не отказывать в помощи тем, кто мог бы выжить.  
\- Идём, - сказал его господин. - Хватит. У нас много дел.  
  
Нимрузор составил карту звёздного неба и карту рек Великой степи. Видел взлёты и падения империй. Научился владеть оружием так, как за одну человеческую жизнь не сумеешь. Сражался во главе армий и водил караваны по торговым путям. Изучил чары и чужестранные наречия. Научился врачевать раны и болезни, строить крепости и дороги. Видел иных - бессмертных эльфов, рудознатцев-гномов, бродячие деревья и говорящие ручьи. Было время, когда он искал у эльфов ответа, как справиться с тоской безвременья. Ответа не нашёл, но дошёл до западного моря и навсегда исполнился любви к бескрайним водам, так походим на его степь, но ещё безжалостней, ещё прекрасней.  
Спал в кургане, сном, похожим на смерть, но и этот сон не вёл в небытие - дальше ждало пробуждение и снова острая, колючая, несправедливая, непростая жизнь, в которой не было правильных ответов и приятных выборов. Мало радости, много забот, мало любви и чужая воля вместо свободы.  
  
И всё-таки от своего выбора - быть - Нимрузор не отступился бы ещё долго. Может быть, и никогда. Но их сторона проиграла войну.  
У него отняли заёмное, дарёное, колдовское бессмертие, так и не освободив от уз служения. Вместе с господином он был вышвырнут за круги мира, и без него - дальше, в неведомое.  
Нечестно. Слишком быстро. Слишком мало.  
Небытие победило.  
Но победило оно лишь раз. И проигрывало - во все предыдущие дни.


End file.
